(remake) Fight for Love
by MyNameX
Summary: Bukan berarti murahan, Soonyoung punya segudang alasan kenapa ia begitu gila mengejar Lee Jihoon. Jika seseorang meminta remaja B itu menyebutkan, maka ia akan menjawab alih satu kalimat, terlampau banyak sampai-sampai sulit didefinisikan. [Seventeen fanfict] [SoonHoon / HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi] Yaoi!


Tahun kedua, Kwon Soonyoung masih kukuh menggenggam ikrarnya sebagai pejuang cinta.

"Pergi!"

Dan kekejian tutur tajam tak menggores perisai niat setebal baja berlapis yang ia siapkan sebelum berperang. Untuk pantang berhenti sebelum berhasil.

Opini soal kegagalan nomer seribu ratus lebih sekian (kalau ada yang kurang kerjaan menghitung) yang mulai memekak telinga pun cuma akan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Soonyoung percaya, ada hasil manis menanti di masa depan.

Bukan berarti murahan, Soonyoung punya segudang alasan kenapa ia begitu gila mengejar Lee Jihoon. Jika seseorang meminta remaja B itu menyebutkan, maka ia akan menjawab alih satu kalimat, _terlampau banyak sampai-sampai sulit didefinisikan_.

.

* * *

.

 **Fight for Love**

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Rate : T — Genre : Romance

OOC / AU!

Warning! FanFic remake dengan cast asli DoCheol~

.

* * *

.

"Pergi sana, Kwon! Cari saja orang lain!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Memang kenapa?!"

"Karena Lee Jihoon sudah membuatku buta, jadi tidak bisa melirik yang lain."

Berakhir dengan setumpuk buku mencium ubun-ubun Kwon Soonyoung.

.

* * *

.

Soonyoung melambaikan tangan pada Jihoon dan Jeonghan yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk menghabiskan makan siang.

"Disini! Disini!"

Lee Jihoon berbalik. "Kau boleh kesana sendiri. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan." katanya pada Jeonghan yang tertawa-tawa.

.

* * *

.

"Hari ini kau terlihat manis."

Walaupun Lee Jihoon tak pernah berganti kostum selain seragam yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari—

"Kemarin, besok, dan lusa juga."

—Soonyoung akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

.

* * *

.

Keluar dari ruang seni tempatnya mengikuti jam ekstra, Jihoon sudah disambut senyum tebar pesona ala Kwon Soonyoung.

"Dasar penguntit!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu setiap waktu. Sesuatu seperti menarikku datang padamu."

"Mati sana!"

.

* * *

.

Lee Jihoon sudah menguap lebih dari tiga kali selama dua puluh menit awal di mata pelajaran keempat. Ia melirik ke sebelah, tempat Jeonghan pulas dengan buku referensi sejarah korea sebagai bantal. Tidak heran. Mereka itu sama saja, sama-sama mudah menyerah pada bidang budaya.

Kemudian ia lanjut menengok ke arah lain.

Susah payah Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lepas menemukan wajah Soonyoung meringis lebar di balik jendela. Mata Jihoon tersirat marah, tapi pemuda Kwon di koridor justru menempel sebuah _post it_ kuning sebelum memberi _kissbye_ dan pergi. Sederet aksara yang membuat pembaca mual namun menarik kurva kecil di kedua sudut bibirnya.

 _Perhatikan belajarmu, manis. Jangan melamunkan aku karena kita akan bertemu setelah ini. Ingat! Cinta Kwon Soonyoung itu abadi..._

.

* * *

.

"Hai."

"Astaga! Bahkan di toilet pun kau ada?!"

"Ini namanya jodoh, sayangku."

Jihoon mengguyur Soonyoung dengan air satu gayung penuh.

Tentu saja tak sampai hati ia melakukan, hanya fiktif kecil yang diciptakan oleh sisi gelapnya.

Jihoon enggan mengaku jika merah-merah di kedua pipinya adalah perasaan hangat alih ia sedang marah.

.

* * *

.

"Lain kali jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan."

Soonyoung bertutur tenang dengan tangan terulur menggapai buku bersampul biru kumal di rak paling atas perpustakaan. Seseorang di bawah lengannya hanya mendengus tanpa niat mengusir.

Yang lebih pendek mendadak kosong, kala indera penciumannya menangkap aroma maskulin parfum pria yang berdifusi dengan keringat, dari manusia berseragam olahraga di depan mata.

"Sudah berubah pikiran, hmm?"

Lee Jihoon nyaris terjungkal dan terantuk rak kayu, beruntung sebuah lengan bebas mampu menahan. Jantungnya menghantam kuat rusuk saat wajah Soonyoung tahu-tahu sudah sejarak kurang dari tiga senti dari pucuk hidung.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Lee Jihoon cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tubuh Soonyoung ke samping agar mendapat jalan untuk lewat, meninggalkan pemuda Kwon yang tersenyum sarat makna.

.

* * *

.

"Sampai kapan kau abaikan Kwon Soonyoung?"

Lama-lama pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu bosan sendiri. Pasalnya setiap Yoon Jeonghan mengintip ke lapangan berniat mencari pemandangan menarik, ia hanya akan mendapati Kwon Soonyoung sudah berdiri dengan setangkai mawar—atau coklat dan benda lain sesekali, setiap Lee Jihoon berjalan melintasi gerbang utama.

Di kantin atau koridor depan kelas sepulang sekolah juga (berlaku setiap periode aktif). Soonyoung akan membawa lagi hadiah bekas pagi yang belum terambil. Masih waras penghuni kelas sebelah itu tidak membawa hadiah bekas kemarin, tidak sopan.

Drama yang disuguhkan itu-itu melulu, sama jeleknya dengan menatapi tembok kosong seharian.

Tak ada maksud lain ketika Yoon Jeonghan menanyakan sebab kekerasan hati teman karibnya. Tak habis pikir, setinggi apa lagi dinding hati Jihoon yang masih harus dipanjati Soonyoung untuk mendapat ganti perhatian. Sebenarnya sudah ada; Jeonghan yakin, Lee Jihoon hanya kesulitan melepas perasaan.

Jihoon mulai jengah, pertanyaan Jeonghan sudah seperti sapaan _selamat pagi_ , _ayo kita makan siang_ , dan _sampai jumpa besok_ untuknya minggu-minggu terakhir.

"Entahlah." Serasa gravitasi menarik lebih kuat, Lee Jihoon meletakkan kepala di atas tas punggung yang sempat ia banting ke atas meja.

Jeonghan menarik bangku terdekat dan mengambil duduk. "Kalau-kalau kau menangisi kehilangan Kwon Soonyoung, maka aku yang akan tertawa pertama kali!"

Jihoon tak menjawab, tapi ia kepikiran. Butuh enam puluh detik menyadarkannya untuk bertanya, "Apa aku keterlaluan?"

.

* * *

.

Lee Jihoon menarik napas panjang sebelum sepasang kakinya menapaki bawah papan nama sekolah. Membenarkan letak tas dan mulai menghitung langkah.

Sesuatu lain dari biasa, sebab tak ada lagi seseorang yang selalu menunggu dan menggangunya. Terasa ada yang kurang.

"Dimana Kwon Soonyoung?" Jeonghan beranjak dari sisi jendela.

Kali ini sapaan yang berbeda, tapi tetap membuat anak Lee itu jengkel. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Memang aku pacarnya?"

Kesalnya pun terasa lain, dan Jeonghan sadar betul.

"Hmm... ada yang mulai merindu ya?"

"Diam kau!"

"Itu berarti iya!"

Seisi kelas menatap satu titik di bangku paling belakang, dimana seorang Yoon Jeonghan tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

.

* * *

.

Fokus Jihoon mudah lenyap bahkan jadi sering mengumpat, "Soonyoung sialan! Kenapa dia tidak pernah pergi! Di depan mata _sih_ hilang. Tapi kenapa malah berputar-putar di pikiran!"

Sejujurnya itu membuat Jihoon lebih menderita. Perang lahir dan batin membuatnya sakit kepala.

Masih malas untuk berjalan pulang, ia putuskan duduk diam sejenak di emperan kelas.

"Mencariku?"

Lee Jihoon menoleh kilat ke arah kanan, sumber bunyi laknat sepersekian detik lalu berasal.

Benar saja, orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan tidak jelas sedari pagi menunjukkan batang hidung yang ingin sekali Jihoon pelintir. Berdiri _sok_ keren dengan bersandar dinding dan pergelangan tangan yang mengintip dari saku celana.

"Kau salah dengar!" Jihoon masih kuat pada kebohongan hatinya.

Akibat tak ada lagi kehidupan di koridor sekolah, gemeletap langkah kaki Soonyoung yang mendekati Jihoon terdengar menggema. Terkutuk pada pusing yang mendera sampai Jihoon sulit beranjak.

Keduanya duduk bersandingan. Hening sejemang sampai Soonyoung bersuara, "Aku ditarik paksa Pak Kim untuk mengurus surat-surat perlombaan musim depan. Jadi maaf jika aku tidak bisa menemuimu dua hari ini."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Kau."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Ey, malu dia. Kau hanya menyampaikannya dengan kalimat lain."

"Ck, baiklah. Mari kita sudahi ini! Kau menang, puas?!" Lepas meluapkan semua beban pikiran, denyut yang menyiksa lenyap secara nyata.

Senyum Soonyoung sudah lebar dari sananya berubah semakin lebar mendengar wacana indah dari bibir yang kerap melantun frasa jahat khusus untuknya.

"Boleh cium?"

Hanya Kwon Soonyoung, kurang ajar yang tak butuh basa-basi soal percintaan. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon kehabisan kata-kata. Warna merah semu menghampiri pipi yang lebih muda; ragu tapi tetap ia sampaikan, "Satu kali."

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Tapi di pi—"

Permintaan syarat Lee Jihoon tak pernah rampung sebab Soonyoung memberi blokade. Mulut Jihoon disumpal, dengan kuluman lembut dari bibir Kwon Soonyoung yang padat dan segar. Pemuda Lee itu kesal, tapi sejujurnya ia suka sensasi hangat sekaligus menggelitik ini.

Tak sampai hati membiarkan Soonyoung bermain sendiri, lantas ia balas dengan perlakuan sama. Bahkan sewaktu lidah Soonyoung mendesak dan menuntut lebih, Jihoon benar-benar memberikan dengan sukarela.

Rasa-rasanya jika dihitung, mereka melakukan lebih dari sekali.

 _Ingat! Cinta Kwon Soonyoung itu abadi._

.

.

* * *

FINISH

* * *

.

.

a/n :

Wahahaha, maafkan aku memaksa _remake_ fanfic lama saking kangennya sama duo cimol ini :")

Tadinya aku sama sekali belum ada minat untuk publish fanfic baru, tapi foto teaser mereka berdua terlihat b****** X")

Aku kangen SoonHoon, serius :"

tambah panas setelah ku ngobrol tentang SoonHoon dengan 'N' dan 'R' yang publish ff SoonHoon, wkwkwk :v

Belum cukup waktu dan ide untuk buat baru, jadi kutulis ini saja, wkwkwk...

Lain waktu kalau ada ide aku juga pengen nulis SoonHoon lagi :")

Terima kasih sudah mampir :)

Saranghaeyo~ ^^


End file.
